narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chōza Akimichi
Tomoe IN CHAPTER ONE, CHOZA HAD A SHARINGAN ON HIS ARMOR INSTEAD OF THE SYMBOL :D :It is called "Tomoe". Do you want a trivia section about it? Jacce | Talk 06:53, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Photo Should his profile image be replaced with one from 159? -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 01:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I say we should just leave it, the animation sucked in 159 anyways. Evilpuppy123 (talk) 02:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Clan Leader In his page under the personality section it says that he is the head of his clan. Where in the manga or anime does it state that he is clan leader? And if he really is the clan leader shouldn't that be in his background section, cause being clan leader has nothin to do with personality.?Scott swag (talk) 00:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) pole should we add that he now carries a pole like weapon. seen here:http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/18703151/9 :It's called a Bō. It's been seen before now and is already mentioned in his article. --Cerez365 (talk) 04:57, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Super Multi-Size Technique Isn't that the jutsu that he uses in 526?--Acunamatata4619 (talk) 17:15, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :We've seen him getting that big without using the super version of the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 17:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Four Vioilet Flames Barriers Technique Considering Dan, a fellow Konoha ninja, told Choza to use this technique in order to seal him Dan, and Choza indirectly confirmed that he can use the technique (saying that it's hard to use when Dan is the opponent), wouldn't that be enough reason to put it in his list of jutsu?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'''mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 17:21, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :That requires four people to use the technique, and there are four guarded ninja hidden behind a rock near where they are fighting. Dan was only asking Choza if the technique was ready.--''Deva '' 17:25, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Actual first appearance Chouza Akimichi's actual first appearance is in Chapter 1 Page 37 where he is arguing with more Konoha Shinobi about Naruto's Mischief. http://www.mangareader.net/93-1-37/naruto/chapter-1.html Sorenitax --FlameKidRyuu (VII) 03:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) hair? are we sure his hair is red? because i happen to notice that his hair on the side of his ears are brown(usually never red mostly brown). I think his hair is brown and the red part is like a headwear or somesort, like a wig. (talk) 22:44, June 4, 2012 (UTC) NaruFan :I don't recall Chōza's hair ever being depicted as multi-coloured. It's always been red, though not always the same shade of it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:39, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :If you look at the pic when he is defending konaha(on his page) his hair is brown under the white head band. Its brown in a lot of occasions. (talk) 23:44, June 4, 2012 (UTC)NaruFan :The only brown i see in his article is the movie image. Everything else is red.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:20, June 5, 2012 (UTC) sorry for it being too big and for being annoying but just so i dont look crazy :P look [http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/2/2d/Ino-Shika-Cho_%28Previous%29.JPG around his ears not the top part ] (talk) 00:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) narufan :That's just an art concept called shadowing/shading though. It's not meant to depict his hair being two colours, they're just throwing his hair into "relief".--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:33, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh. I see what you're talking about now. I don't know what the deuce that is, but it hasn't happened to his hair since then '~' --Cerez365™ (talk) 00:34, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :In the latest episode his hair was shown brown around his ears again. The red part got to be a wig of some sort. (talk) 17:31, June 25, 2012 (UTC)NaruFan ::Noted, but it's not a wig though. It's not every instance that they do it. Here you can see it's all the same. It's just more anime fodder. They find time to do minuscule and ridiculous stuff like that but refuse to draw characters correctly.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:44, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Page Template I just thought I would let you know when I view this page the template that gives things like his Age, Affiliation, First Appearance, etc. is all screwed up (it's extended to fit the entire alloted area that you have for the pages, and most things are coming up as errors or you have to scroll over to see them) a few other pages are like that as well, I'm not sure if it's just something with my computer or if it's a problem on the Wiki in general, but I thought I would mention it here to let you guys know to see what if anything can be done about it. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 18:36, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :Looks just fine to me--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:39, November 13, 2014 (UTC) It's Fine now, but since you are a moderator you may have done something to fix it and then just come back and say it looks fine to make me seem like a liar and stuff, I'm not saying that you did, I'm saying that's a possibility (especially given our past arguements on here Elveonora). but anyways, yes it is fine now, it may have just been my computer not wanting to load it correctly for some reason or some other problem that needed to be fixed. anyways thank you for fixing it if you did (again it could have been something on my side), and thank you for letting me know and stuff. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 18:37, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Wikia were performing a maintenance window yesterday: this was documented via a bubble in the bottom right and even in an highlighted thread. SMW also broke as a result. Nothing to worry about and nothing that anyone can fix. :Off topic note: Elve's moderator tag just means he's a moderator for the forums and is a way for users to identify him as such. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 18:39, November 14, 2014 (UTC) not trying to be argumentative or anything, but I reported this after the Maintenence was well over with (it ended at 2pm and I reported it about 6pm according to the time stamp on the post) so would the SMW and stuff really still be broken that long after maintenence had ended? It doesn't seem likely that it would (nearly 4 hours afterwards), again not trying to start an argument or anything, just had a thought that that is weird (I'm not saying you are wrong or a liar or anything, I'm just stating what I did and what I saw). also if he is just a forum mod shouldn't his mod tag be changed to reflect that (instead of just saying Moderator, maybe it could specifically say Forum Moderator, just to clear any confusion like that) --Lordofninjas1 (talk) 20:21, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :It usually takes time for your local cache to update and for SMW to fix itself, it's a slow system and relies on cache building, which usually causes things to look broken for longer than necessary :And there's no reason for the tag to be updated, you just need to hover over it to tell you that he's a forum moderator. That would just extend signature length pointlessly. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 20:25, November 14, 2014 (UTC) but does it really take 4 hours to update the local cache and for the SMW to fix itself (its really stupid if it does and really needs to be worked on so that it doesn't do that), don't Caches usually build pretty quickly? and what if I don't want to hover over it/what if I was a new user that didn't know to do that (I'm not sure if you thought about that or not, but it is a thing), it wouldn't extend it pointlessly, it would just extend it (it wouldn't be pointless as it would be giving him his proper title that he actually is, you know the thing he actually worked for and actually deserves, abbreviations could be used like the Military does so instead of it being "Forum Moderator" it could just be "Forum Mod" instead, that way it's about the same length and doesn't extend it "pointlessly") it's not like I'm asking for it to become "guy that is a Moderator for the Forums" or "dude that was appointed by Naruto Wiki to be a Moderator for the Naruto Wiki Forums" which logically would extend it pointlessly (as all those extra words and such aren't needed) but just adding one word (and possibly abbreviating it) doesn't extend it all that much, and besides that I've seen Wikis (this one included) where the Signatures are pretty long (at least 3-4 lines long), so don't tell me that it would be pointless to extend it when there already exists ones that are longer than the proposed change would make his. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 21:18, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Choza's First Appearance As it was mentioned before it seems that Akimichi Choza had appeared in chapter 1, page 37 when he is among a group of Konoha Shinobi whose idea is to kill Naruto. Though from the chapter we could not find out, if Choza argued for or against the killing of Naruto, Was it really him (everything looks the some except the tomoe symbol on his armour)? if yes should we modify his first appearance? Gerisama (talk) 10:26, July 28, 2015 (UTC) : If you feel it should be changed, go ahead and make the change, and leave a comment in the Edit Summary box about why you made it. Arawn 999 (talk) 22:40, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Why Choza have hair red Why Choza have hair red, Is he also a person of ethnic Uzumaki not and possibly one of the mother father of he was the clan Uzumaki Nguonnhanluc853 (talk) 13:00, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :...so... People can't have red hair without being an Uzumaki now? k.--Omojuze (talk) 13:19, July 31, 2015 (UTC) first appearance Why is his appearance in chapter one not in his background and instead a trivia note? It's quite clearly him. Munchvtec (talk) 21:10, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :Bumping. Munchvtec (talk) 03:38, February 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, just like the trivia said, the Akimichi in chapter 1 wears rope on his head and instead of usual Food-kanji, there's three tomoe on his armour. So while that Akimichi might have been prototype for Chōza(or Akimichi in general) it doesn't really mean it was actually him. --JouXIII (talk) 07:23, February 14, 2017 (UTC) His picture from Boruto Not sure but if he ever appeared in Boruto anime? then his photo from Part 3 should be added. Jigen112 (talk) 21:47, September 3, 2019 (UTC)